(1) Field of the invention
The invention concerns a seal for a rolling bearing. In particular the seal has applications for bearings in a roller for a conveyor belt.
Conveyor belts are used in a variety of industries many of which present environments hostile to bearings; for example, the coal mining industry. In such an industry there is a lot of dust which must be prevented from reaching the bearing and damaging it. Consequently a seal is provided outboard of the bearing in order to protect it.
(2) Description of the prior art
Published U.K. Patent Specification No. 990354 (Hans Ziller) concerns a seal for roller and ball bearings. The seals disclosed in this prior art publication comprise two sheet metal rings and a flexible oil resistant sealing ring, and their construction is such that the metal rings overlap each other radially and provide a complicated path for any foreign particles entering the seal. However this has the disadvantage that the possibility of any foreign particle becoming trapped and causing the seal to jam is increased.